Orange
by Tsukimchi
Summary: "Ah senja, warnanya orange. Warna kesukaan… Mikage," / "INI SEMUA TIDAK ADIL!" / 'Jangan menangis lagi. Jadilah anak yang kuat.' / "Iya. Aku akan menjadi kuat." / RnR Please?


Halo. Sebelumnya kita kenalan dulu yuk /gamau. Nama saya Evelyn. Lagi demen sama 07-ghost. Oke sekian *dikeplak pake zaiphon* entah kenapa author lagi demen sama Mikage, jadi ingin bikin fic tentang dia. Tapi…. Dia udah MATI hiks hiks _(:"3 *hentikanauthorabal* sebenernya author pengen nulisnya FrauTei, eh jadi menjurus ke MikaTei deh == *koklujadicurhatsih*

Oke, sekian ya. Mari kita buka disclaimernya!~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : 07-Ghost **** Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara**

**Warning(s) : Abal, aneh, typo, kurangnya EYD, bahasa baku yang gagal, OOC? DeeLeL~**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read & Flame!**

**.**

* * *

Senja. Warna yang indentik dengan warna _orange. _Yah kalau bisa kita dalami lagi, _orange _merupakan warna kesukaan _seseorang. _Yang sudah tiada. Yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi sahabatnya. Sungguh terpuji kebaikanmu, nak..

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat, bermata _emerald_, bertubuh mungil dan uhukpendekuhuk sedang memperhatikan warna langit yang senja. Mata _emerald_nya menatap langit senja dengan sangat tajam. Ekspresi pemuda bertubuh mungil itu berubah-ubah. Kadang tersenyum meningat kelakuan mendiang sahatbat. Sesekali wajah manisnya bersemu merah mengingat perkataan sahabatnya yang memang perkataannya semanis madu. Sesekali memasang mimik sedih mengingat bahwa semua-itu-hanya-kenangan-belaka.

Kali ini dia tersenyum miris. Senyum yang bisa membuat siapapun‒yang melihatnya‒ikut iba. Malang memang nasib pemuda bertubuh mungil ini. Memang sakit pasti ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kita sayangi, apalagi orang itu adalah orang yang berarti untuk hidup kita.

Apa sih yang kalian rasakan jika orang yang kalian sayangi, orang yang kita cintai pergi meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya?

* * *

**…**

* * *

Ah maaf lupa memperkenalkan. Nama pemuda berambut coklat ini adalah Teito Klein. Panggil saja Teito.

"Ah senja, warnanya orange. Warna kesukaan… Mikage," gumam si pemuda bertubuh mungil itu, Teito. Suasana di kamarnya begitu sepi. Tak ada suara apapun kecuali suara detingan jam. Sepi sekali. Bahkan teman seperjuangan Teito, Hakuren pergi sebentar dengan si naga kecil berawarna _pink_ yang sering berkata 'Burupya', yang mempunya tanda X di jidat kanannya. Persis seperti Mikage.

Teito yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepala, kembali mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit. Mata _emerald _Teito mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia masih belum bisa menerima kematian sahabat tercintanya itu.

"INI SEMUA TIDAK ADIL!" Teriak Teito. Oke itu cukup membuat capslock milik author uhukjeboluhuk. Teriakannya menggema ke seluruh ruangan kamarnya. Kalau saja ada Hakuren, pasti Teito akan dimarahi habis-habisan karena mengganggu ketenangannya.

Kalau saja dia tidak berteman dengan Mikage

Kalau saja dia tidak melarikan dari militer

Kalau saja Mikage tak mengucapkan janji-bodoh itu

Semuanya takkan terjadi!

Bisa Teito bayangkan‒kalau masih ada Mikage‒pasti sampai sekarang Teito masih bisa bermain dengan Mikage. Oh jangan lupakan Hakuren. Tadi dia memarahi author. Oke abaikan perkataan terakhir itu.

Yah pasti Teito masih bisa bercanda-tawa dengan Mikage dan Hakuren. Yah menambah satu sahabat tak buruk juga kan? Lagipula Mikage tidak akan mempermasalahkannya kok.

Sayang. Sangat disayangkan. Semuanya sudah tiada. Sudah hangus bagai daging yang dibakar. Seperti nasi yang menjadi bubur.

Ya. Semuanya memang salah Teito Klein. Tak seharusnya dia kabur jadi kemiliteran. Semua salahnya. Setidaknya itulah anggapannya. Tunggu, sepertinya anggapanmu salah, Teito Klein. Kau tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan dirimu, bukan? Semua kejadian ini bukannya sudah diatur oleh Tuhan, kan? Lagipula kau tak seharusnya menyalakan dirimu sepenuhnya kan, Teito Klein? Sekali lagi, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Garis bawahi itu.

* * *

**…**

* * *

Air mata yang selama ini ditahannya sudah tumpah. Air matanya menganak sungai. Air matanya mengaliri pipi putih mulus Teito. Dia sudah tak tahan. Beban hidup yang dipikulnya sudah terlalu berat. Mugkin kalau dikilo melebih berat badannya. Dia menderita sudah terlalu dalam.

Benar, kan?

…. Entahlah.

Luka dihatinya sudah terlalu dalam. Bahkan sudah tak bisa terobati. Teito hanya bisa menangis. Menangis menangis dan menangis. Ya, hanya itulah pelariannya. Tidak kepada siapapun kecuali… si uskup bertubuh kekar, berambut pirang, bermata _sapphire. _Yang selalu dipanggil Teito dengan sebutan 'Uskup Mesum'.

Tangisan Teito semakin lama semakin keras. Ia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Namun diurungkan niat itu. Takut menganggu orang lain.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku?! Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami nasib ini?!" tangisan Teito semakin membesar. Tak peduli seberapa keras dia menangis. Tak akan bisa membuat Mikage kembali.

Kalau bisa, Teito ingin melupakan semuanya. Semua memorinya. Semuanya.

Tunggu. Kalau Teito ingin melupakan semuanya, berarti memori tentang Mikage juga akan hilang, kan?

Kalau bisa, Teito ingin menghilang saja dari dunia ini. Kembali kepangkuan hangat sang Tuhan.

'Semurah itukah nyawa yang telah mati-matian dilindungi Mikage?' Teito membelalakan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata Frau tadi menghampiri otaknya.

'Walau pedih tetaplah hidup.'

'Kau hanya ingin melarikan diri dari masalahmu'

Teito tetap memasang wajah datar. Kenangannya bersama Mikage tak bisa hilang dan memang tidak mau dihilangkanTeito. Dia tidak ingin melupakan Mikage. Orang yang pernah mengisi hidupnya. Orang pertama yang memberinya indahnya hidup. Orang yang pertama menganggapnya teman.

Teito kembali menangis. Menangis terisak. Dia mendadak merasa lemas. Bahkan kakinya tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya‒yang memang mungil‒. Dia terjatuh. Tangisannya semakin lama semakin keras. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Mikage? Kenapa dia harus bertemu Mikage? Kenapa?

Teito memeluk lututnya. Menenggelamkan wajah manisnya didalam lututnya. Dia tak ingin sendiri. Dia harus berkepala dingin. Tapi tetap saja… kenangan Mikage membuat dadanya semakin sakit dan sesak. Demi Tuhan… apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang Mikage Calestine sehingga dia bisa menaklukan hati dingin nan beku seorang Teito Klein? Orang yang bisa membuat Teito Klein dengan wajah datarnya menjadi orang yang cengeng, payah, dah lemah itu? Demi apa? Berani taruhan?

'Teito…' suara kecil nan lembut mulai menghampiri telinga Teito. Teito masih diam. Tak ingin berkata apapun.

'Jangan menangis lagi. Jadilah anak yang kuat.' Teito membelalakan matanya. Demi apapun.. siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara? Ditengah ruangan sepi nan hampa?

"Si-siapa?" Tanya Teito terbata-bata.

'Ini aku Mikage. Jangan menangis lagi. Kau berjanji padaku bahwa kau harus menjadi lebih kuat! Ya?' ucap sesosok bayangan bermata musim gugur, berambut pirang, dan memakai baju kemeja. Teito perlahan menggelap air matanya. Matanya terlihat (sedikit) sembab dan bengkak.

Teito berdiri dengan pelan-pelan. Keluar dari persembunyiannya. Perlahan dia membentuk senyuman di bibir mungilnya. Senyum yang tulus dan tanpa beban.

"Iya. Aku akan menjadi kuat." Ucap Teito sambil mengadap kea rah langit senja dari balik jendelanya. Masih dengan seulas senyum.

'Bahkan Mikage sampai sudah-sudah menghiburku yang memang lemah ini' batin Teito. Dia kembali menggelap air matanya.

**CLEK**

Teito berbalik arah ke pintu. Dari bali pintu, sesosok pria berambut pirang sepinggang, bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi Teito dan bermata _violet_.

"Ternyata kau, Hakuren.." panggil Teito.

"Kau.. ngapain di jendela?" Tanya Hakuren sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Burupya!" sesosok naga kecil berwarna pink menghampiri Teito. Dia naik ke pundak Teito.

"Tadi Mikage mengikutiku. Aku ingin mengembalikannya ke kamar. Lalu dia kembali lagi dan menempel di kepalaku. Mau tak mau aku bawa saja makhluk itu." Ucap Hakuren panjang kali lebar sambil memasang tampang lucu yang membuat Teito menahan tawanya.

"Pantas saja tadi kucari tidak ada dia.." ucap Teito sambil mengelus kepala Mikage. Atau Burupya?

"Kau mau makan? Aku membeli makanan untukmu." Ucap Hakuren.

"Ah iya. Terima kasih, Hakuren."

"Yah sama-sama. Ayo makan. Nanti makanannya dingin."

"Iya!"

Teito mengikuti Hakuren. Dia kembali menghadap ke jendela. Dia kembali tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ya Mikage sudah menghiburku…" ucapnya pelan sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

Di balik jendela, ada sesosok pria remaja berambut pirang, bermata musim gugur tersenyum.

'Sama-sama, Teito…'

'Ngomong-ngomong, langitnya berwarna senja ya? Ahahaha. Orange, warna kesukaanku..' ucap lagi bayangan itu. Lalu perlahan-lahan menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Fiuh akhirnya selesai juga! Pendek ya? Jelek ya? Genre tak sesuai? Maaf. Tak ada manusia sempurna _(:"3 *berhenti memakai emot itu* sekali lagi, maaf kalau ada typo. Itu dikarenakan author malas mengecek kembali fanfic bikinannya m(_ _)m /slap.

Itu sebenernya author mau nampilin Frau, tapi gak jadi ;-; maafkan daku yang berdosa ini, Frauu~~ *peluk Frau* *dibantai fans Frau*

Sebenernya author pengen bikinnya FrauTei, karena memang author suka pair itu. Eh jadi menjurus ke MikaTei ;A; *stahp*

Oke sekian deh. Readers yang baik hati, boleh author minta reviewnya? Kritik? Saran? Sangat diperlukan~ :3

Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya~


End file.
